The More the Merrier
by wafflewolves
Summary: Matt makes a quick analysis of the new operators joining Team Rainbow.


**Author's Note: To the people who wanted to see New Zealand and Australia in Rainbow Six Siege.**

Matt Breckenridge professionally stroked his beard. Professional in the sense of Team Rainbow's newest members. The idea of unique gadgets was starting to slide as excelling skill was rolling people in. The United States had a third representative counter terrorism unit, that being the Green Berets but they weren't the main interest. Australia and New Zealand had submitted their special forces operatives in which all came from their versions of the SAS. The Oceanians were an overwhelming tall bunch as all of their heights averaged over six feet in which one them was impressively over two meters tall. As more people joined the team, space was starting to take it's fill. There were already forty operators on the team and the new bunch would make them a total of fifty two operatives. The best part being that the complexes housed no more than sixty and that there were already two rooms reserved for the eventual arrival of Japanese operators.

There were rumors spreading that there was a possibility of a Scandinavian country joining the fun by sending one of their units. Another rumor was the appearance of the Polish GROM but nothing was confirmed yet. Whoever would later arrive, the most important part was who was here now and it was the SAS and more Americans.

The group had a fair age variety which Matt was already enjoying. The Americans were annoyed which was not much of a surprise due to the Australians clearly preventing them from being the intimidating crew. As he hoped, the weapon choice was diverse yet balanced amongst the squads in which the SAS team group now had their first sniper thanks to New Zealand. The Australians were the ones who played around with light machine guns and assault rifles while the New Zealanders were more marksman rifle and submachine gun like. The Americans also now had their first sniper as well for the team.

The group had met in Newfoundland and would soon depart on a five hour flight to London and another one hour flight to Hereford when Jäger would pick them up from Heathrow. Matt now had time to study the new operatives.

The first person that stood out the most to Matt was the tall girl who hit over two meters in which her weapon of choice was the Mark 48 general purpose machine gun with her sidearm being the common Heckler and Koch USP. He found out her name was Olivia while her last name, Taylor was patched on her uniform. Her hair was a reddish blonde in which the red was more prominent the further down you went on the strands. She had tied her hair back in which it went as far down as her forearms. To match such a beauty, her eyes needed to be something that would tie loose ends and that came to be blue. For the record, she wasn't only the tallest Australian in her group on out of the thirteen total people present but the tallest on the entirety of Team Rainbow Six. Matt grinned at the thought of an innocent Emma Pichon fearing the new girl who was well over a foot taller.

The next person Matt gave a good stare at was Tyler Rogers. Rogers was quite well mannered in the sense that he introduced his squad to Matt at their arrival and in basic speech but there was another side to him, tattoos. The man was literally another version of Bandit or at least what Matt thought could be inked onto the skin he couldn't see. In terms of height, Rogers was a taller dirty blonde at 6'6''. From what Matt could understand, the taller ones had the heavier gear which made sense since they were stronger. However, this machine gun wasn't the same as Taylor's, it was quite different. The man actually used an M2 Browning .50 caliber heavy machine gun. Matt wasn't sure if he was seeing things but if the man could actually carry the eighty three pound machine gun over the shoulder, it was worth a mental applause. To take a mental note, the past fifty year old checked off jacked Australian from his checklist. Hazel eyes was definitely a ladies man but apparently had no ring on his finger to prove he was married.

The next Australian subject was Oliver Wilson. His hair almost perfectly fit the description of golden brown and Matt knew what his chicken would have to look like the next time he cooked. The man clearly had an assault rifle but something looked a bit off, the magazine. Apparently his HK 416 rifle had a hundred round drum. Like Olivia and Tyler, there was the HK USP as a sidearm. Matt could already see that Team Rainbow was going to have some fun with ammunition capacity once they started working together. Oliver was another hazel eyed fellow while he was white just like almost everyone else on Team Rainbow. He was fairly tall but Olivia and Tyler made him look a bit short.

The fourth Australian was a man as well who was evidently more on the younger side. Flynn Walker was a fair green eyed boy who seemed to have the shortest cut hair out of the four. It wasn't a buzz cut but it wasn't grown out as much as the others. It didn't matter what he looked like, as long as his records spoke true about his kickass ability, Matt was in open arms. The ginger acted on impulse as he actually hugged Flynn who surprisingly was perfectly fine with it. He also used the HK 416 like Oliver.

With the Australians over with, Matt could now move on to the New Zealanders. Ethan Anderson made use of the HK 417 which defined his capabilities with a marksman rifle. Like the Australians, the HK USP once again dominated it's position as a sidearm. If there really was anything else to him, there were green eyes.

Hunter Anderson looked like he had some hunting experience in which he was the group's sniper. He had the M107 which was a great weapon in which Matt could easily see it's purpose on the proving grounds. He was one of the few people who had his hair on the lighter side while it wasn't completely a light blonde. Hunter turned out to be the second person present with green eyes.

Although Matt recalled thinking that the New Zealanders were more marksman rifle and submachine gun like, they could choose whatever they would like and that's where Riley Walker came in. The M60E4 was a effective light machine gun in which the M60 saw it's major appearance during Vietnam. Riley had his hair tied back to a ponytail. Matt however saw him as someone he could toss a few belt feeds on and set his hair loose. Then of course the majestic Heckler and Koch USP paraded at the man's right leg.

The last New Zealander was a woman who looked quite young but definitely saw some combat. She wielded a Heckler and Koch MP5 submachine gun which was quite funny thinking about it since MP already defined the weapon as a machine pistol. Machine pistol or not, she looked like someone who would get the job done, perhaps Chelsea Harris was another Monika Weiss. There were clear similarities such as the golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes but this "IQ" was taller than the IQ. Taller by a mere three inches. If it needed to be said, the USP returns like Luke Skywalker.

With the Oceanians over with there was still one more group to look at, the Americans. The Americans always seemed to have a defining look whether it was the guys from FBI SWAT to the SEALS and now the United State Army Special Forces. The baseball cap idea seemed to roll in for two of the operatives. One had a helmet while another had a mesh covering.

The man in the mesh covering was Adrian Parker who was the squad's sniper. Parker made use of the M107 which was a great replacement for the M110. Although Kapkan wasn't a sniper, Parker seemed quite relatable. The only facial identity was their eyes as the face was greased while gloves only showed half of their fingers along with a hood. The Desert Eagle seemed to be the sidearm of choice. Parker further proved brown was a common eye color with his shade being hazel. It was a bit difficult to tell the man's age but he clearly was no boy but for all he knew, Parker could be as young as Glaz.

The next fellow was a man named James Dean. Matt's senses flickered wildly, James Dean was an American actor. He wasn't sure how much this Dean fellow could be a rebel but so far he was just fine. This rebel proved his badass nature with his light machine gun. The M249 was his weapon and already was showing he was the type to slap a few belt feeds onto his body. In terms of eagles, the man had one by his side and could probably fly like one for all he knew.

Caroline Brooks was the definition of cold looks or at least her eyes were. Her grey eyes were the type to scare you off or simply intimidate. At least she wasn't greying but she wasn't that young either, perhaps her mid thirties. She was the one of the two berets with a baseball cap unlike Parker and Dean. Matt sensed a small tingle of Eliza Cohen in her, small enough to compare without deep thought. The operator was a fan of assault rifles as he could see as she sported the M4 carbine which now dominated the U.S. military infantry equipment. Specifically, Brooks wielded the M4A1 which supported full auto fire unlike it's standard counterpart. As amazing as she was, it was time to move on to the last operator.

Steven Hill looked like a fantastic engineer. He had the tools to prove that he was ready to play the game whether it was that grenade launcher in his pack or the C4 he was ready to plant. He wielded the USAS 12, seemingly ready to fight up close. He had the 10 round magazines rather than the 20 round drums, every pound counted if he was lugging other gear along. He was young but not reckless in which his sidearm was the P226 rather than the Eagle, a fair weight substitution. Like Kapkan, he seemed to be the only other operator with a shovel in his equipment and was the second person on the team to have a grenade launcher apart of their gear. He was wearing a baseball cap rather than the hood of Parker or helmet of Dean.

Matt was happy that there would be more women to diversify things but that came at the cost of more men, not like that was a problem in any way. There really weren't any problems, in fact Team Rainbow received more funding than what they had started off with last December. There were any array of new battlefield toys to play with along with increased vehicle diversity. But of course their enemy was getting the better of things themselves.

The White Masks were losing key figure after figure with Team Rainbow's insane striking speed and intelligence collection. The bodyguard system changed drastically for the White Masks. A high ranking White Mask figure had a soldier from all over the ground force spectrum. The new elite units that were being trained were from anti aircraft to tactical distance. As they eventually found out by capturing leaders under the new system, there was plenty of firepower magnetized to one person. Rockets, belt feeds, shotgun shells, grenades, arrows, and simple bullets were tossed to seven man bodyguards that acted like their own special forces unit.

With the overall team strength increasing, it gave more peacetime for those with wounds as there would be no rush to get back into action while substitutes were available. No one liked being out of the playing field but when it happened, it happened. As many operators that did suffer wounds and injuries in their time in Rainbow, quite a few went unscathed and continued going strong. There was Montagne, Rook, Doc, Twitch, Glaz, Capitão, Caveira, and Thatcher. There were also people who got shot quite often or tried to be a hero every now and then. Those people were Fuze, Smoke, Tachanka, and Thermite.

Matt hoped that the new operators wouldn't be a Jordan Trace or a sit back like Glaz although there were snipers (why not be a badass like Kai?) in the mix. The ginger touched his beard once more at the thought in which forced him to smile quite widely. He felt the urge to switch the Henley he was wearing, he could do that on the plane. He noticed his all black combat boots needed to be laced tightly since they had loosened up a bit for whatever reason. Twelve people watched the past fifty year old fix his attire.

There seemed to be something indirectly going on between Matt and Steven. Steven shifted his weight from foot to foot as he tried to remember who Matt Breckenridge was, he remembered the name but just wasn't sure from where. Soon enough, it struck him.

"Something wrong Steven?" asked Caroline noticing the boy's uneasiness.

"Yeah Caroline. I think Captain Breckenridge was once my drill instructor back in training."

 **Author's Note: Hmmm Matt was a drill instructor, that's something you guys should be thinking about. This is just a simple one shot introduction to my new set of characters so don't expect more to this particular piece. Who remembers the hint I gave at the end of Captured?**


End file.
